


Carrot and Stick

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: AM Trash Party, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bladder Inflation, Catheters, Erotic Electrostimulation, Femdom, Forced to rape, M/M, Medical Torture, Men Crying, Mutual Non-Con, Needles, Paralysis, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: Thank you to El and Brigh for beta reading.





	Carrot and Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> Thank you to El and Brigh for beta reading.

“Rise and shine, Mark.”

Mark blinked in the bright lights pointed at his face. It had been almost a month since he’d woken up in the AM, and he still wasn’t used to having a physical body. The pain sure didn’t make him feel welcomed back.

“Big day for you, Mark,” Wadsworth said, much too cheerfully.

Mark opened his mouth to make a great comeback—but his mouth wouldn’t open properly. His tongue hit a tube in his mouth, sending vibrations down to his lungs and making him want to cough. He heard the heart monitor’s beeps speed up as he panicked.

“Calm down,” Wadsworth said in what she probably thought was a soothing voice. “I gave you a little something to keep you from hurting yourself. We intubated you just to be safe. Airways can be so tricky.”

_ ‘Why?!’  _ Mark wanted to ask.  _ ‘Why do any of this to me?!’ _

“You remember Damien, don’t you?” Wadsworth went on. “Your knight in shining armor. Well, he tried to be, anyway.” She laughed. “Did he tell you what his ability is?”

“Hnnn,” Mark said, which meant, ‘no.’

“Mind manipulator,” Wadsworth said. “Your sister apparently was adamant that it’s  _ not  _ mind control, but Damien and I agree that the terminology is beside the point. It’s as good as mind control, whatever Joan wants to call it.”

Mark stared up at her through his drooping eyelids.  _ ‘What does that have to do with me?’ _

“You’re probably wanting to know why we used the paralytic,” Wadsworth guessed. “I hate having to inflict so much discomfort on anyone, but we can’t risk affecting the experiment.”

_ ‘What experiment?’  _ Mark thought desperately.  _ ‘What more is there possibly left to find out about me?!’ _

“Until then, we have some preparations to take care of.” Wadsworth lifted something off a tray, and Mark’s eyes weakly followed her hand to the metal tray full of medical equipment.

“Hhhh?” he asked in alarm.

“Oh, relax.” Wadsworth showed him the long cotton swab in her gloved hand. “It’s nothing we haven’t done to you a hundred times already.”

Mark was not comforted by that. He tried to keep his eyes open as Wadsworth opened a tube of something orange-brown and squirted it onto the swab.

“Don’t look so scared,” Wadsworth said, the amusement evident in her voice. “It’s just betadine.”

With that, she grasped his flaccid cock and forced the swab into it. Mark screamed, or at least he tried to. Wadsworth twisted the swab like a bottle brush as she worked it deeper, ignoring his discomfort. She pulled it out a moment later and used a gauze pad to wipe down the head of Mark’s dick. He wanted to be glad it was over, but he’d been in the AM too long to be that naive.

Wadsworth opened a long, sterile package and produced a thick red tube, which she promptly clamped with a metal mechanism. She squirted a glob of clear gel onto the package and dragged the tube through the gel, then she once again took Mark by the cock.

“On three. One—” 

Wadsworth forced the giant silicone tube into Mark’s dick before even reaching two. She snaked it in, inch after inch, without the slightest hint of mercy. Mark screamed around the tube in his mouth, feeling not only the intense pain, but also the violation of such an intimate part of his body. It burned and stung and just felt so…  _ wrong.  _ He would have kicked her in her smug face if he’d been able to. But unfortunately for him, he was as limp as he’d been while comatose. 

When Wadsworth was finally satisfied, she picked up a blunt syringe, attached it to the catheter, and inflated the small balloon inside Mark’s bladder. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked cheerfully.

_ ‘Speak for yourself,’  _ Mark wanted to say.

Wadsworth tossed the packaging before pulling the high stirrups out of the exam bed Mark was lying on. As she pulled his limp legs onto the stirrups, she secured them with leathery tan restraints. His knees were practically touching his chest. Wadsworth lubed a much larger tube and guided it into Mark’s asshole, then she filled him with something cold and slimy.

“Just a little lube,” Wadsworth answered Mark’s unspoken question. “Trust me, you’ll be thanking me later.”

While he was distracted, Wadsworth grabbed a syringe with a giant needle off the metal cart. Mark whimpered when he realized she was bringing the sharp tip closer to his cock, but Wadsworth ignored him once again. She stuck the needle deep inside a prominent vein and pushed the contents of the syringe in.

Immediately, Mark’s dick felt like it was burning. It stiffened involuntarily in her hand, swelling around the huge catheter she’d plugged down his pisshole. Wadsworth eventually removed the now-empty syringe and tugged twice on the catheter. Mark grunted in pain.

“Sorry about that, Mark.” Wadsworth flashed a grin that told him she wasn’t sorry about anything at all. “Just testing. Now, I guess I should tell you why I’m doing all of this. We’re conducting a little experiment with Damien’s ability, and I need you relatively still  _ and  _ non-communicative for it to work.”

Mark’s eyes glanced questioningly from her to his cock, which was still in agony.

“The pain will wear off,” Wadsworth said. “In fact, in a few minutes, you’ll be filled with the most violent lust you’ve ever experienced. But I've told Damien that ejaculation while you have a catheter in could seriously harm your future…  _ ability to perform. _ And that if he refuses to complete the job, you'll both be tortured. Would you believe that for all his obstinacy, he didn’t question either statement?”

Mark didn’t know where she was going with that, nor did he know how to respond—even if he’d been able to. Despite the tube in his throat, he felt like he was suffocating. Even the faintest of groans was barely possible anymore.

“You know, it’s funny, Mark. Damien’s IQ is a good twenty points higher than yours—practically in genius territory—and yet he never once considered that I might be bluffing.” There was an unsettling glint in Wadsworth’s eye. “Damien will happily hurt anyone who gets in his way, so he has no trouble believing there are others out there just like him. You’re not like that, though, are you? You started calling my bluffs within a few days, if I remember correctly. I take it that has something to do with Joan’s insistence that you’re ‘better than any of us’?”

Mark could barely keep his eyes open. He blinked slowly at her, begging her to go away,  to make his dick stop hurting.  _ Anything. Please. _

“Well, it doesn’t really matter, does it? Sit tight for a few minutes,” she said, then laughed at her own joke. “Not that you have any other choice.”

She disappeared. Mark heard a door open, then another. Footsteps entered the adjacent room.

“Oh my fucking  _ God,  _ how many more times are you gonna poke me?!” a new voice demanded. “I just wanna get this over with! Stop fucking putting needles in me already!”

“Patience,” Wadsworth said. “Mark is still getting ready for you, and we need a sample from you.”

“Ah! Fuck!”

“Oh, don’t be a baby, Robert,” Wadsworth scolded.

_ ‘Robert?’  _ Mark wondered. But he was much more distracted by his own problems, like the feeling of his heartbeat throbbing through his cock.

Wadsworth returned at long last, and, to Mark’s confusion, she grasped the clamped tube dangling across his stomach and attached it to something above him. She released the clamp, and Mark tried to cry out around the breathing tube as cold water poured straight into his cock. His bladder filled instantly, creating a small, tight bulge halfway up his stomach. Wadsworth let the last drops trickle in, then immediately clamped the catheter again. She leaned in to speak very softly in his ear.

“If you can convince Damien to stop raping you, I’ll make sure you have an experience that’s practically enjoyable until I return you to your sister—which I’ll do within a month, max,” she promised. “Or, if you can convince him to get you off all by yourself, I’ll let you release all that water sloshing around in your bladder,  _ and  _ I’ll let you make a phone call to Joan. And if you can’t do either...” She cruelly patted the bulge of his bladder, sending weak cramps through the stretched organ. “I’ll just have to experiment on you and Damien until you  _ can  _ do it.”

Mark could no longer even whimper. The last thing he saw before his eyes involuntarily closed completely was Wadsworth peeling off her nitrile glove.

“All right, Damien,” Wadsworth said, her voice higher. “You may come in now.”

The door opened, and soft footsteps shuffled in. Damien was wearing the AM slippers. Was he wearing the plain white hospital scrubs, too? Mark heard the snap of the elastic waistband and assumed that yes, Damien was probably wearing scrubs.

“So… how does this work?” Damien asked uncertainly. “I don’t wanna fuck a coma patient. Is he awake?”

“He is,” Wadsworth said. “Like I told you, the medicine only affects his movement. He can still hear and feel everything.”

“That’s pretty fucked up, even for you,” Damien said. “Isn’t this basically like keeping him in a coma again?”

_ ‘Yes!’  _ Mark thought.  _ ‘Finally! This guy gets it!’ _

Wadsworth scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is temporary. Now, did you have other questions?”

“Nah.” Damien forced a finger into Mark’s ass and wiggled it against Mark’s prostate until Mark wanted to beg to be jerked off. The beeps increased in speed accordingly. “Huh. Whaddya know…”

“I told you, I lubed him up for you already,” Wadsworth said.

“Hey, just checking before I try sticking my dick inside,” Damien said. “Besides, I’ve gotta get hard enough. Even with the little blue pill you gave me, it’s not easy fucking a dead fish. Uh, no offense, Mark. I’m sure you’re great in bed when shady government dickwads aren’t paralyzing you.”

He knelt down and seemed to scrutinize Mark’s genitals. Mark felt Damien’s hot breath on his shaft seconds before something touched him. It took Mark a second to realize that Damien had buried his nose in Mark’s balls, and that the strange tickling sensation was Damien inhaling deeply. A hot, wet tongue licked Mark a few times from his anus to the head of his cock, and Mark almost lost control then and there.

“Gross,” Damien said, making a spitting noise. “What kind of lube did you use?”

Wadsworth didn’t answer. Damien’s tongue licked Mark’s balls, then up the whole length of his engorged shaft. Mark wanted to cry from his desperate need to come.

“Careful,” Wadsworth cautioned Damien. “Mark could lose control at any moment.”

“Yeah, I have eyes, thanks.” Apparently satisfied, Damien straightened, gripped Mark’s thighs, and clumsily pushed his erection into Mark’s ass. Mark couldn’t resist, of course; he couldn’t even make a noise of protest. Damien’s girth was ripping him apart despite the lube, despite the relaxed muscles. And Mark couldn’t even open his eyes to see his reluctant rapist’s face.

“How do I know if it’s working?” Damien asked. “The mimic thing, I mean.”

“I imagine you’d willingly be walking out of the room if it was working,” Wadsworth said.

“Fuck that.” Damien sounded indignant and slightly afraid. “He’s not stealing anything from me. Not while you fuckers are calling the shots, anyway. I like my ballsack where it is, thanks.”

Mark wondered exactly what Wadsworth had threatened Damien with. Knowing Wadsworth, nothing would surprise him.

Damien stroked Mark’s leg, his tone shifting to one of… admiration, maybe? “God, he’s really hard for someone who can’t move. Will it really hurt him if he shoots his load with that thing in his cock?”

“Yes,” Wadsworth said. “And if you don’t want to suffer the same fate, I would advise you to follow this experiment  _ to the letter.” _

“Yeah, yeah.” Damien smacked Mark on the ass, but it only stung slightly. “I just wish I could feel him squeezing my cock. You guys sure know how to suck the fun out of literally everything.”

“I think I can actually help with that,” Wadsworth said. “Give me a minute.”

And a minute or two later, Mark felt cool patches applied to his skin, from his stomach to his ass cheeks and down to his legs and feet. He realized what they were when electricity jolted through his limp muscles, causing them to spasm in ways he couldn’t currently manage. EMS. Wadsworth finally triggered the four pads she’d put on both Mark’s ass cheeks, and Damien groaned appreciatively.

“Much better,” he said.

“He needs it anyway,” Wadsworth laughed. “His muscles are still atrophied after his coma.”

“Well, his ass muscles are pretty tight with that thing on them, so  _ good work,”  _ Damien said sardonically. “Thanks for keeping him in prime ass-fucking condition for me. Love those AM priorities.”

Damien wrapped his hand around Mark’s burning cock, and Mark tried desperately to squirm against Damien’s fingers so he could come. But it was no use—Damien somehow felt Mark’s intention and jerked his hand away, as if Mark’s dick had burned him. Mark felt hot tears of humiliation burn his eyes, and then a moment later, they dripped down his face without any input from him whatsoever. His nose was running into his mouth and he couldn’t even sniffle to make it stop. Wadsworth noticed and stuck a blue aspiration bulb up Mark’s nose and sucked the snot out of his nostrils like he was a newborn baby. The humiliation made Mark cry harder, even though he was still silent. Wadsworth dutifully suctioned snot away twice more before Mark was able to compose himself again.

“Am I hurting him?” Damien asked, slowing down.

“I’m sure you’re not,” Wadsworth said. “Paralysis, even temporary paralysis, can be uncomfortable.”

“But you said he can feel it, right?” Damien asked.

“Every inch.”

Damien tickled Mark’s foot. “How about that?”

Mark couldn’t laugh or twitch or kick Damien. The only indication he was internally screaming in frustration was the sudden increase in beeps on the monitor.

“Hey, so he can feel it,” Damien said. “You’re welcome, Mark. And not just for the tickling, if you get my meaning.”

With that, he slammed hard into Mark and built up to a steady pace. Mark wondered if Damien was really this much of a jackass, or if he was showing off for Wadsworth, or if maybe he was just trying to dehumanize Mark so he could cope with raping him. Either way, the fullness from Damien’s cock was making Mark feel so maddeningly good he wanted to pass out just to escape. With every slap of Damien’s balls against him, Mark could feel his relaxed, compliant asshole stretching to accommodate Damien’s cock. The repeated pressure against his prostate and massively swollen bladder had Mark leaking pre-come all over his stomach. Damien dragged his fingers over Mark’s round belly, pushing into the painful bulge to wipe up pre-come. He made noisy sucking and licking noises.

“Yum,” he teased Mark. “Maybe someday I’ll get a chance to suck your dick. Or even take it up my ass. Not today, though.” With a grunt, he stopped thrusting. His cock twitched rhythmically inside Mark; apparently Damien finishing in Mark’s ass was yet another indignity Mark would have to endure. “There you go, Mark.” Damien patted Mark’s cock and stomach. “See you around.”

And with that, Damien pulled out and left Mark a quivering, leaking mess. If he’d had control over his breathing, Mark would have been panting from arousal. As it was, he could only lie there calmly and leak pre-come around the catheter.

“I’ll be right back, Mark,” Wadsworth said.

She followed Damien out of the room, closing the door to Mark’s cell. He could still hear them.

“How would you rate your control over your ability?” Wadsworth asked.

“Very,  _ very  _ good,” Damien bragged.

“Did you feel any urge to release Mark from his restraints?”

“Nah. Only in the sense that I wanted him to be an active participant.”

“And what about any urge to give Mark sexual release?”

“You mean, did I want to jack him off? Yeah, I wanted to, but no more than I normally would. Everyone likes making the person they’re fucking come. I didn’t feel mind controlled into it.”

The paralytic was wearing off. Mark could twitch his big toe just a little. The cramps in his massively rounded bladder were increasing. Mark wondered if this was what contractions felt like.

“Very well,” Wadsworth said. “These gentlemen will take you back to your cell, and you’ll have those books within the week.”

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Damien said acidly.

The external door opened and then closed again. Then the internal door again. Wadsworth stepped next to Mark.

“Very disappointing,” she told him. “I expect you to try harder next time.”

Wadsworth removed the breathing tube from his throat but left the feeding tube in his nose. She gave Mark a sip of water and left him while she prepared for whatever hellish torture she planned to inflict on him next.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Wadsworth returned with another large needle. This one was empty. Mark flinched as Wadsworth put a paper cloth under his buttocks.

“I need to collect a sperm sample,” she informed him, as matter-of-factly as usual. “Since you didn’t follow instructions, I’m going to have to do it the hard way. No pun intended, of course.”

“Are you going to numb me?” Mark asked hoarsely, although he thought he already knew the answer.

Wadsworth smiled at him. “Now, Mark, you know better. If we used lidocaine for every little procedure, we’d go bankrupt. Try not to scream too loudly, okay? Thanks, Mark!”

Mark squeezed his eyes shut tight again, wishing he was still paralyzed and being raped by Damien.  
  



End file.
